


Alien Costumes

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuuf/Garshaw learn a little about Earth costumes when they visit the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes host/symbiote communication

*It is an insult to me and all Tok'ra! We will _not_ wear something this ridiculous!*

*I don't think Colonel O'Neill meant to mock us...but I do agree it is...somewhat silly.*

*Silly! It makes Zipacna's outfits look stylish!*

*O'Neill may not always agree with - or understand the Tok'ra, but several of the SGC personnel are similarly adorned, so I believe we should wear it to respect Tau'ri tradition.*

*Very well.* Garshaw sighed. *But _you_ will be the one handling any 'funny' remarks.*

*Agreed.* Yosuuf took control and put on the Santa hat, before they entered the mess hall. 


End file.
